Dammit, it just might be love
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Vash is wanted everywhere. One day he saves a woman. Now she ows Vash her life. So she is his bodyguard. Will it be all buisness to them? Or will he be love struck? Some parts Rated M but mostly T


**I do NOT own Trigun, Vash, or any of the TV characters! I only own my personal character, but everything else was made by someone else, NOT ME!**

* * *

Vash took out his gun, "GET DOWN!" 

The young boy slammed on the floor and put his ams over his head. Vash quickly grabbed the boy in his ams,

"Close your eyes" he said, "This may not look pretty"

The boy put his hands over his eyes, spreading two fingers so he could peak through them. Vash looked at the men and pointed the gun at them. Their faces changed from smart ass, to scared as hell. They dropped their guns,  
"I don't think this was a good idea" he said to his partner. He nodded his head slowly, "Dammit, you didn't tell me this was THE Vash" he stepped back and they ran off. Vash looked at the boy who was scared and cuddling in his shoulder. Vash smiled softly,

"It's alright buddy. You're safe"

The boy looked at him, "Thank you mister"

"It's no problem"

Then they heard a chair fall. Vash held the little boy tighter and closer, "Don't make a sound" he whispered.

He pointed the gun where he heard the noise, and a man popped out, "MY SON!" he ran over to Vash and grabbed his son away from him, "What the hell did you do to my son! Look at him! He's terrified!"

Vash put his hands up, "Sir-"

"I should have you arrested! Hanged! Killed! Drowned!"

The boy looked at his dad, "No papa, don't! He saved me!"

The man looked at his boy in shock, and looked at Vash who was rubbing the back of his head. The man put his boy down and went on his knees, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Please forgive my attitude before"

Vash put his hands out, "Oh, please, don't bow. And it was nothing!"

Milly and Meryl stepped in. Milly smiled and they ran to Vash, "Mr. Vash! There you are! We thought we lost you!"

Meryl put her hands on her hips and threw him a slight smirk, "You gave us quite a scare"

The man looked at Vash and smirked, "So, both of these yours? You must be quite a ladies man" Vash had a blush screened on his face,

"Oh! No! They're only friends"

The man looked at him, "Riiiiiiiiiiight" he winked, "Now, you must have a special dinner in my bar! It's the least I can do for saving my boy! My treat"

"Uh, sir-"

"WE WOULD LOVE TO!" yelled Milly.

The man clapped his hands together, "Great!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THE FOOD IS GREAT!" yelled Vash.

They chomped down on the food, it was like they haven't ate anything in weeks. But probably they were tired of Milly doing the food shopping and was stuck with pudding. Milly seemed to really enjoy herself too. She took one of each, and munched down on everything! The man came over to their table,

"You enjoying yourself?"

Vash wiped his face, "Yes, thanks, but you really didn't have to do all this"

"It's not a problem! Eat! Eat! Eat as much as you want! And the entertainment is coming up soon! It's all on the house! It's my way of saying thank you for protecting my boy"

Vash smiled, "It was nothing"

"Oh, the entertainment is coming! I'm sure you'll like it!"

He studied the red curtain that parted slowly. There was a woman, she had long silky black hair going down her back, she had a black skimpy dress, big brown eyes with thick eyelashes, beautiful tan skin, and full lips. Vash's eyes widened a bit, and the man nudged him,

"She's a tiger, isn't she?"

"U-Uh, yeah"

The woman went over to a piano and started playing and singing. Vash studied, her, and then noticed there was a chain on her ankle. It went across the stage, and disappeared behind the curtain. When she was done singing, she stands up, bows at the crowd, and leaves. The crowd was clapping and some men were throwing wolf whisles at her. After the entertainment, Vash walks over to the man and tapps him on the shoulder. He turns around and smiles,

"Yes Mr. Hero! What can I do for you?"

"Umm, can I see that woman?

The man smirks and leads him in front of a door, "You could also have this for free. Another gift for saving my boy. But you don't have to give her tips. And she does all the work so you can sit back and enjoy the ride" he winks.

Vash looks at him wide-eyed, "Uh, no, I don't-" but it was too late, he shoved him in the room and locked the door. It was dark. Very dark. Vash tried looking around, but then he is grabbed by the coat and pinned down on a bed.

"What the-"

A finger was laid on his lips gently, "I'll do this my way" she said seductivly.

A candle lit up, so Vash saw the same woman on top of him with only undergarments. He blushed, not knowing what was going on. She kissed him roughly, shoving her tounge into his mouth. A moan quickly came out of his mouth and he quickly oblidged to her actions. She slipped off her bra and threw it aside. A blush was thrusted on Vash. She started kissing, and sucking his neck. A moan escaped. He started nibbling on her ear and very slowly, he was taking off her underwear. He hadn't had sex in ages, and he could tell that this woman was very experienced. He captured a nipple in his mouth and the woman tilted her head back while he was sucking. He let go, turned her around, so he was on top of her. He put his mouth to her ear, "I'll do this my way now" he whispered. She didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. Vash sucked on her nipple, and was gentle. Very gentle. It was not something the woman was used to, and she liked it. Vash threw her underwear to the side, along with the bra. "Spread your legs for me please" She spreaded her legs imidietly, knowing that she really needed this. He inserted a finger in her slowly. She gasped and arched her back up quickly. He looked at her and smiled sofly, "My, you are very sensitive" he whispered, "do you need me to stop?" "No...no...don't stop" He smiled, and contined to explore her inner core with his finger. He inserted another finger, which made her gasp and sqeak. She let out a moan and she tightened her muscles hoping that his fingers would stay in there. He went closely to her, and kissed her softly, nippling her buttom lip for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and their tounge danced. He pulled away, and moved the hair on her face with his nose, "You look beautiful" he whispered. She was utterly shocked. She had never heard someone call her beautiful. Vash smiled, but then he saw the chain on her ankle, and remembered why he wanted to see her. Not for sex. He resisted the temptation and pulled his fingers out and went off of her.He grabbed the bra and underwear on the side and handed it to her. She looked at him,

"Oh, I see" she said disappointed.

She went up , put the bra and underwear back on and took out an album and gave it to him, "These are all the woman you can chose from. They're in different rooms and-"

"No, ma'am, I'm not here for sex. I just wanted to talk to you"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "To talk? Aren't you wasting your money? And time?"

He smiled at her calmly, "I didn't have to pay. And besides, even if I did pay and all we did was talk, I wouldn't be wasting any money"

The woman was shocked, "Really? Wow. Well...then what do you want to talk about?"

Vash's face became serious, and walked over to the chain, and lifted it up with his hand. He looked at her, "This"

Her eyes gazed to the corner of the room, "What do you want to know about it?" she asked softly.

"Why? Why do you have this chain?"

She looked at him straight in the eye, "I'm a slave here"

"...A slave?"

"Yes. My master got me when I was little. I'm here for entertainment, sex, and serving him"

"...Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"No. It's just...he captured me when I was on the streets"

"So you had no choice"

"No. But I tried to fight. Why do you care anyways?"

Vash took out the knife and tried cutting through the chain. She looked at him suprised, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you out of this place"

"Why? Why would you do that for me"

He looked at her and flashed her a smile, "Because no one deserves to be a slave"

She goes to him and kneels, "You're not going to be able to cut through this. Trust me, I've tried. But there's a key whole in my ankle. I need something thin and sturdy to pick the lock"

Vash thinks for a while, and then reaches in his pocket to take out his glasses. He looks at her, "Will this do?"

She smiled, "Perfect"

He took the end part of the glasses and started picking the lock. Then she saw a shadow under the door, so she knew the man was there. Thinking quickly, she started making noises sounding like she was having an orgasm. Vash looks at her quickly and blushes,

"What are you doing?"

"Sh, he sometimes checks up on them, listening at the door making sure I'm doing my job, now follow my lead"

She started making more noises faking an orgasm, and Vash hesitently followed her lead.

"Oooooh yeah" she said. She made moans, grunts, and occasionally little squeaks. Vash looked at her,

"Umm, Oooh, yes, baby, keep going" But hearing her "orgasm" made his cock totally erected. The shadow disappeared and they stopped. Vash looked to the side a wiped the sweat on the side of his cheak.

"S-so...umn...let's unlock this thing" he said trying to avoid conversation. And within two minutes, the it was unlock. The woman was speechless. She put her hand to her mouth,

"Y-You did it...you really did it"

Vash looked at her ankle, it was red with bruises, and it was bleeding a bit, "...How long have you had this chain?"

"Since I was little"

"And you've never taken it off?"

"Not since right now"

He took her arm and helped her get up, "Do you have a shirt?"

"Yeah"

She went over to the drawer and grabbed a long white shirt. He looked at her and smiled, "Do you have a name?"

"Aimee. It's Aimee"

"C'mon, Aimee, let's get you outta here"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Vash, why did you get us out of there really quickly! They had pudding!" whined Milly.

Meryl looked at Vash, "Yeah, I have to agree. Why'd we go out there? And why are you driving so fast?"

Vash didn't pay attention. All he knew was that he had to escape quick because there are bound to be people looking for her. He couldn't believe that man would do something cruel like this. Taking a woman and using her for sex and entertainment. He gripped on the stearing wheel harder and licked the sweat off his upper lip. The dessert heat was finally getting to him. His eyes stinged from the sunlight, so he looked for his sunglasses. _Shit._ He had forgotten that he gave it to that girl. He growled softy and did a rough turn hitting speed bumps. Meryl and Milly were forced to the left, and looked at him fiercly,

"VASH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL US?!" yelled Meryl.

Vash looked at her, "No. Escaping"

* * *

**That's it for now : I know it's not really good, but that's only because it's an intro to the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me. :**


End file.
